Chipmunk Chaos 2 The Therapy
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is a sequel to my most controversial story. I am uploading this to shall we say make things right.


CHIPMUNK CHAOS 2

THE THERAPY

By Shadowgate

A/N: I came under heavy fire when I posted Chipmunk Chaos over two years ago. When I was in high school the students in my classes along with me would often post stories with severe abuse in them. This is something I happen to have a talent for and I'm not bragging about it nor looking for condemnation over it. At this time I'm posting this sequel hoping to make things better.

…

Dave rushes in on Saturday morning and yells "Oh my God Theodore I'm so sorry I lost my temper like that. I've never been so mad in my life."

Dave grabs Theodore and hugs him tight.

Alvin soon takes hold of Theodore and begins massaging his shoulders.

Theodore just had to ask "Dave are you still mad at me?"

Dave begins to cry and says "I could never stay mad at you."

Alvin comments "you could stay mad at me forever."

Dave yells "ALVIN!"

Alvin replies "told you so" and chuckles.

Simon enters the living room.

Simon certainly has something to contribute being the smartest of the three chipmunks.

"Dave you should definitely continue with the counselor over the telephone. If you blow up again like you did the police might get involved and arrest you."

Alvin butts in again and says "I hope the chipettes don't find out. You know girls love drama and gossip."

Simon quickly points out to Alvin "you're the king of drama."

Alvin immediately tells Simon to shut his big hole and then they get into a fight.

Alvin begins to mimic the Karate Kid crane kick and Simon has a look of rage on his face. Right when Simon puts up his fists Dave jumps in and says "Boys, boys"

Theodore comments and says "well Dave you did set the example."

Dave says "I'll regret it forever" and hugs Theodore tight.

Simon calls out to Alvin "Alvin you little shit."

Dave says "oh Simon you of all people using such language."

Simon conveniently points out "oh and you of all people criticizing someone for using profanity."

Dave gets stern and says "Simon now don't be a smart ass. Theodore got in trouble for being a smart ass at school."

Alvin jumps in and says "Dave don't argue with a genius. Simon is a genius and he'll defeat you."

Dave yells "ALVIN!"

Alvin then fires back "Dave you need more therapy."

Dave begins jumping up and down with his fists clenched.

Simon slaps his forehead and says "oh brother."

Theodore suggests that everyone sit down and eat lunch and that turned out to be the best idea all day.

They sat silently and ate lunch though the tension could be felt five miles away.

Well it was silent until Theodore asked Alvin to pass the mustard.

Alvin squeezes the mustard straight into Theodore's face. Simon laughs and Dave groans.

After lunch they all sat in the living room.

Dave stated "Theodore you were sent home yesterday for telling the substitute teacher to fuck off. Now I hear the substitute teacher is very nasty."

Simon cuts in and says "a rumor got started that the substitute has erectile dysfunction."

Alvin laughs and says "hey Dave are you going through that as well and that's why you went off on Theodore?"

Dave answers "at this time I only want to hear Theodore talk is that clear?"

Simon answers "yes sir."

Alvin groans.

Dave says "okay Theodore I don't know if the school will be taking further action but for now I'm just concerned about you being okay. I've never spanked someone or should I say beat someone like that before."

Alvin jumps in even though he'd been told not to and says "maybe you have erectile dysfunction like the substitute teacher Dave and that's why you've not had a date in months. You're sexually frustrated."

Dave picks up a magazine off the coffee table and slams it down then he picks up Alvin and puts him in the corner.

"Alvin you can sit in this corner for not listening to me."

Alvin groans.

Dave goes on to say "I don't like punishing you but right now it's time to be serious and I can't have you making wise cracks can you understand that Alvin?"

Alvin whimpers and says "okay."

Dave comes back to Theodore and says "well again rumor has it this substitute is really bad and has caused chaos in the school."

Theodore nods and says "yes ever since he came along two months ago he's been so nasty to everyone. He said I was a little homosexual and that I was fat."

Dave comments "well I'm certainly not mad at you for that now. The reality is I just had the worst day Friday. The computers crashed at work. The boss was screaming at me. My lunch was covered in mildew at the fucking restaurant and the manager laughed about it. I thought I had bad days before."

Simon burps but Dave yells "ALVIN!"

Simon says "I did that."

Dave gets up puts his arm around Simon and walks him over to the corner. He tells Simon he'll be joining Alvin in time out.

Dave goes back to see Theodore and says "I want to make this up to you Theodore. What I did was terribly wrong."

Alvin turns around and says "well then you should join us in time out Dave."

Dave yells "ALVIN!"

Then all of the sudden the three chipmunks start laughing and Dave eventually starts laughing.

Simon points out that Dave should start by promising Theodore he'll continue with the over the phone counseling. Dave tells Simon that was a great suggestion and to come sit on the couch.

Alvin gets irritated and asks why Simon gets to leave time out. Dave tells him "because he made a good suggestion where you made a stupid suggestion that I go sit in time out with you."

Alvin groans and says "Simon you're such a little suck up."

Theodore and Simon laugh and don't give a damn that Alvin is angry.

Eventually Alvin gets to leave time out and join his brothers and legal guardian in the living room. They all sit and laugh like a family.

2 MONTHS LATER

THE CHIPMUNKS FINALLY PICKED UP THEIR INSTRUMENTS AND THE FIRST SONG THEY SANG WAS NOT AFRAID.

WITH THEODORE ON THE MIC AS THE LEAD SINGER HE HAD A DESIRE TO LET THE WORLD KNOW HE WAS GROWING STRONGER DUE TO SOME RECENT EVENTS IN HIS LIFE.

Theodore took in a deep breath and began.

"I'm not afraid to take a stand. Everybody come take my hand. We'll walk this road together."

The song lasted a very long time and Theodore sang it with pride.

THE END


End file.
